Farming operations may include, for example, without limitation, tilling, sowing, plowing, and/or other suitable farming operations. Different types of equipment are used to perform these types of farming operations. The different types of equipment may include, for example, without limitation, planters, tillage equipment, construction scrapers, and/or ganged reel mowers. Typically, a vehicle, such as a tractor is connected to these different types of equipment. The tractor is used to move the equipment across an area, such as a field.
While performing farming operations, the equipment attached to the vehicle may shift relative to the vehicle during the operations. This shift may be undesired and unintended. For example, the vehicle may be moving along a hill. As the vehicle moves along the hill, the equipment attached to the vehicle may lose traction and begin to shift down the hill.
Currently available solutions for controlling the movement of the equipment include using a global positioning system unit to identify movement of the equipment relative to the vehicle. Multiple global positioning system units may be placed on the vehicle and/or on the equipment.
Further, a human operator of the vehicle may adjust the steering of the vehicle to reduce a shift or movement of the structure. Once movement in the structure is identified, an operator may turn the vehicle to reduce the shift in the structure.
Additionally, during farming operations, undesired material may accumulate in the field or near the equipment. Undesired material may include, for example, trash build-up. Trash build-up is the accumulation of vegetation and/or other materials in a field. Trash build-up may interfere with the farming operations performed by the equipment. Additionally, trash-build up may cause the equipment to shift in orientation. The material itself may be desirable, but its accumulation in a particular way or in a particular location may not be. For example, crop residue has benefits such as returning nutrients to the soil and helping conserve the soil from wind and water erosion. However, when crop residue accumulates on the field or near the equipment, it can become undesired material.
Currently, a human operator visually monitors for trash build-up. If the trash build-up does interfere with farming operations, the operator may manually remove the trash build-up. In other words, the operator may stop the vehicle and physically remove the trash.